The Bad Asses
by Blood Tainted Sakura Blossom
Summary: What happens Gaara falls in love with the lead singer of Konoha Highs biggest band, Sakura Haruno who's also being targeted by the schools most dangerous heart throb? Sex, love, violence and music that's what. Full summary inside. DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for the plot line

**Title: **The Bad Asses

**Summary: **Gaara lived a horrible life in Suna. He found a life in underground fighting but is now out of it. Along with his older siblings he moved to Konoha in hopes of finding a better life for all of them. But what happens when he gets mixed up with the leader of the schools biggest band whose also being targeted by the schools most dangerous heartthrob? Sex, love, violence, and music that's what.

* * *

Chapter one: Meet The New Kid

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-"Ah shut up!" yelled an unknown source from under the black sheets of a bed. It was the worst day of any 16-year-old kid. It was the first day of school. "GAARA! GAARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL." He knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to his older sister Temari. Gaara was a tall, skinny boy. He had blood red hair, pail skin that just made his hair stand out more, and pale jade green eyes that had dark rings around them. Gaara sat up in his bed and looked out the window across the room into the unfamiliar scene of trees. He had just moved to Konoha from Suna, not he wasn't happy to move. He had no life back in Suna. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had blamed him for her death. His father had turned to drugs and alcohol, which he soon became addicted to. Gaara had two siblings. His older brother Konkuro was eighteen years old was the middle child. Then there was his older sister Temari the oldest of the three at age twenty. After their father had become an alcoholic he was fired from his job and Temari had to drop out of high school and work four different jobs just to make sure there was food on the table and a roof over their head. She always made sure they never missed a day unless they had something contagious. They had grown up in the rough side of town. Gaara would get into fights all the time because kids would make fun of his family because they weren't like theirs. They had started out as verbal fights but soon turned into physical fights. He still remembered the first one as if it happened an hour ago.

_Flashback_

_Gaara had been ten at the time. The fight had started out with some tough talk like all the others. A boy at school had been taunting him about how most of the boys were going to skip school tomorrow because it was 'bring your son to work day' and how Gaara didn't have a mother and his father didn't have a job. Gaara had gotten used to comments like these, but then the boy had crossed the line. "Temari might be able to take you but hookers don't get business carrying a kid around." Something in Gaara just snapped and he pounced on the boy, slamming them into the road outside of the school. The boy had fought back but Gaara had won. By the time they pulled Gaara off the boy, the boy had three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, a fractured arm, and a broken nose. All that Gaara had left with was a black eye, a broken finger, and needed stitches on his right arm where the boy had used piece of shattered glass that was on the ground to slash Gaara's arm. When Temari picked him up she had started yelling at him as soon as they got into the car. She yelled things like "What gave you the right to beat the shit out that boy!?" or "That boy could have connections to a gang! What were you thinking!?" _

"_I had to beat him up Temari!" Gaara had yelled back._

"_Oh really? Tell me what that boy did to deserve getting the shit knocked out of him!!" Temari wasn't expecting an answer since it was Gaara, which was why she wasn't prepared for what he did say._

"_He called you a hooker!" Temari slammed on the brakes as she turned her head to look at him_

"_What?" she asked_

"_He called you a hooker and I couldn't let him get away with that." Temari faced forward, started to drive and didn't say anything after that._

_End Flashback_

Gaara soon found that he had a knack for fighting. He would sometimes get in fights for no reason at all. He then found himself in the world of underground fighting. At first he didn't like the idea of it but the second he saw how much money he was being paid for one fight he jumped at the offer. On the night of his first fight he had come home at three in the morning to find Temari waiting for him.

_Flashback_

"_Where have you been! You were supposed to be home ten hours ago! Do you have any idea how worried I-" Temari was cut off when Gaara had dropped a wad of cash on the table. "was." She finished lamely. "Sabaku no Gaara where the hell did you get that?" she asked eyeing the cash suspiciously. Gaara stayed quiet for a moment thinking whether he should tell her. That's when he realized what time it was, he knew he had to tell her. He went into a detailed description of how he was approached with the offer of underground fighting, and how he couldn't turn down the offer when he saw how much money he could make as long as he won. When eh was done telling her Temari had dropped to her knees and embraced him braking out into tears. She let him go back but only as long as Konkuro was with him._

_End flashback_

He had to admit having someone on the sidelines that actually cared cheering for you made him want to win even more. Gaara was broken out of his thoughts by loud knocking on his bedroom door. "Come on Gaara! Time to get up and you are not going to be late for your first day of school!" He heard Temari shout from the other side.

"I'm up Temari." Gaara said opening the door to look Temari in the eyes. He had had a sudden growth spurt in the last year, so now he had to look down to meet her eyes. Secretly he was very happy about this because he had always been shorter than most boys and Temari was tall for her age.

"Just hurry up please." Temari turned away and started walking down the stairs probably heading to Konkuro's room or the kitchen. He didn't know because both were downstairs. He grabbed his towels before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then retreated back to his room to get dressed. **'Maybe I should try to look a little bit more normal than I normally do.' **With that thought in his head he chose to wear a plain white t-shit with a long sleeved black light weight jacket that had some gold buttons on it. He put on a pair of black jeans and decided to take the chains off until he found out if it was a symbol for anything.

He went down stairs to find Konkuro at the counter eating his breakfast dressed in a black t-shirt that said 'this shirt was white when i bought it" and his normal dark blue jeans. He turned around to face Gaara "Hey little bro. Tem's getting ready for work."

"Hn."

"So. . . not going with your normal attire."

"Temari said I should tone it down for the first couple of days till I get used to the school. So who know maybe she's right."

"I always am." Came a voice behind Gaara. "Glad to see you're finally out of bed Gaara." Said Temari as she came to stand next to Gaara. Her hair was in its normal four-ponytail style. She had on a pair of skinny jeans with a maroon colored shirt with the logo of the movie theater she worked at in the corner near her shoulder.

"Nice outfit Tem." Konkuro said.

"You're just jealous Konkuro." Temari said sticking her tongue out at him. "Hurry up and eat you two, we need to head out."

"I'm already done." Stated Gaara leaning against the wall opposite of them.

"When did you eat?" asked Konkuro.

"While you two were bickering." Gaara stated in a bored tone.

"Alright then, well lets go." Temari said as she grabbed the car keys. They walked down to their garage door opening it to see their brand new black jaguar with black leather seats. The car was officially Gaara's but they had moved before he could get his license, so until he got it Temari used it or until she got a car of her own. Thanks to the money Gaara had made he paid for the car and the house, he had also bought a second car that was a dark blue BMW for Konkuro and Temari for when he took over the jag. "Alright so where am I taking you two again?" asked Temari.

"Konoha High School." The boys answered at the same time.

"Aw. . . come on guys cheer up. So it's the first day of school suck it up. At least you don't have to work at some stupid movie theater that probably won't have any people until six when everyone's out of school. By the way Gaara did you grab-Here." Gaara cut her off by handing Temari a few of her favorite magazines that she had bought the day before. "Thanks, well lets go!" Temari said in fake enthusiasm. She heard a groan come form Konkuro in the back seat while Gaara just sighed form the passenger seat. Temari opened the garage door and backed out heading in the direction of the school. She came to a stop at a crossway. She was about to drive when she looked out Gaara's side window in time to see a midnight black motorcycle heading strait towards them. The driver had swerved at the same time as hitting ht breaks. The motorcycle's side was now facing them while it skid to a stop about two feet from Gaara's door. They heard a thunk on the door and noticed that the driver had stuck out their foot to help them stop which caused them to accidentally kick the door. They saw the driver drop their head down in relief when they lost their balance and toppled over. Konkuro rolled down his window and yelled out to the driver.

"Hey are you alright?" The driver gave them a nod before pushing the bike off of them and getting back on, looked at then, gave a small wave then drove off. Before they drove off Gaara noticed the driver wore lose baggy pants with chains hanging off the belt loops, a bulky black leather biker jacket that hid their chest, and a black helmet with the visor pulled down so they couldn't see the person's face. After the initial shock was over Konkuro shouted at Temari. "Hey Tem come on we're going to be late!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Temari said as she started the car again.

'_**That was weird I wish I knew who that was' **_Gaara thought before turning on the stereo.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! The first chapter is done! I know it's a little slow but this is my very first Fanfic so please go a little easy. By the way if you don't like the couple you can kiss my ass! I Don't Care! Ha Ha! Please stay tuned for the next chapter before you review. Thank You!

BTSBlossom!


	2. Leader of the Bad Asses

Chapter Two: Leader Of The Bad Asses

Sakura woke up to the sound of her cell ringing. "Hello?" Sakura asked a little ticked that she was woken up.

"Hey Sakura!" came a quiet voice from the other end of the receiver.

"Oh hey Hinata! What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure you got up in time to get ready for school. And by the sound of your voice I just woke you up."

"He he. . .sorry I was up late last night writing a new song for the band and I finally got the lyrics just right."

"You wrote another song?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Yeah it just popped into my head and I needed to write it down."

"Cool, bring it to school and we'll check it out."

"K, see ya at school Hinata."

"Yeah. Oh and Sakura. . ." Hinata trailed off.

"What?"

"Get out of bed and get ready for school! I'll be waiting in the parking lot for you."

"Okay I'm getting up."

"K bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up and placed her cell on her nightstand and hopped out of bed. Man she was lucky to have a friend like Hinata. She remembered the first day she met Hinata and her cousin Neji.

Sakura was in eighth grade when Hinata had transferred to Konoha Middle School. Sakura was sitting in science class when Hinata had walked in. The first thing she noticed was Hinata's eyes. They were white with no pupil. She was skinny, somewhat pale but did have some color to her skin. Her hair was a dark purple and was cut in a certain way that accented her eyes. Hinata was assigned to be Sakura's lab partner and they became fast friends. Neji was a year older then them, and had long chestnut brown hair that he tied at the bottom. He was skinny but muscular, Neji work out in the sun a lot so he had a light tan most of the year. He had met Sakura's friends Tenten and Lee and had become friends with them. It wasn't until lunch that they learned that Hinata and Neji were both from the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga's were known as one of the most feared gangs in all of Konoha. Hinata had explained that her father didn't want Neji or her to end up in the same business as him so he made sure they got a proper education so they would at least have a better chance in life.

They were both welcomed by all of Sakura's friends with open arms. Her friends included Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. The best thing about her friends was that all of them were in a band together.

Shino played bass, Kiba was on the drums, and Tenten was on the keyboard and back up vocals, Hinata played second guitar and back up vocals. Lee would play second bass unless it was Kiba's turn to sing then he would play the drums, Naruto was on the sound board/turntables. And Sakura was the lead guitar and main Vocals. She also wrote the songs along with Kiba. Shikamaru and Neji managed the band. Neji made sure their instruments were always ready and that they had enough money. Shikamaru set up the gigs and rehearsals, he also helped with how they spent their money.

They were known as the Tainted Cherry Blossoms. The name had been Hinata, Naruto, and Lee's idea. On their second rehearsal she went over to Kiba's garage, which was their place till they got some money. She remembered being very excited because she had just finished making the final changes to their first song.

_Flashback_

"_Yes! Your finally here." Kiba said after opening the door._

"_Huh?" Kiba grabbed her arm and dragged her into his living room where the rest of the band was._

"_Hinata, Naruto, and Lee have locked me out of my own garage. They said they wouldn't let us in until you got here." Kiba explained as he walked to the door that led to his garage. "Oi! Open up Sakura's here!" _

"_Nice try Dog boy!" came Naruto's voice. _

"_Hey! Naruto you baka! Open the door we're behind schedule!" Sakura yelled._

_The handle turned and Naruto's face came into view. "Oh hey Sakura-Chan!" He gave her his signature goofy smile before sticking his head back in the garage. "Are you guys done yet?" he yelled._

"_Yes. You can let everyone in now." Came Hinata's voice from somewhere in the garage. Naruto led everyone out of the house to the outside entrance to the garage. Kiba entered the code to open the door. What they saw next amazed all of them. They had transformed Kiba's garage into a decked out music studio. On Kiba's drums was a picture of a cherry blossom splatter with blood. Hanging from the roof was a banner that said '__**Tainted Cherry Blossoms'. **_

"_What is this!?" Sakura and Kiba said in unison._

"_Well we needed a proper place to work so my dad gave me the money to hire some people to turn your garage into a studio. We used the key you gave Naruto to gain access." Hinata explained. Kiba glared at Naruto._

"_What's up with the name?" Sakura asked staring at the banner, while everyone else checked their equipment. _

"_We named it after you Sakura-Chan! You know how when you normally think of cherry blossoms you think of happiness but your all gothic and you love everything dark! Ow!!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura hit him on the head with a mumble of something that sounded like "You baka."_

_End flashback_

Everyone had loved the name especially since the band was her idea to start the band. So she went with it. Sakura hopped out of the shower and headed back to her room. Sakura put on a pair of baggy black jeans with chains hanging of the belt loops, she put on a black tank top with a silver skull in the middle and fish net sleeves. She brushed her light pink hair that reached down to her shoulders. She put on some black mascara that made her bright emerald eyes stand out, she painted her nails a sickly blood red color, put on the same color of lipstick and put black eye shadow on. She loved how the dark colors mad her pale milky smooth skin stand out more.

She grabbed her cell of the nightstand and stuffed it in her pocket. Sakura headed down stairs to the dinning room to see that her breakfast was already on the table. Sakura's parents had died when she was ten. They had owned a large medicine company so she inherited a large sum of money from them. Her mother's friend Lady Rin took her in. She worked at the Namiashi shrine that was on top of a hill at he edge of town. Sakura used some of the money her parents had left to build a small two-story house at the bottom of the hill. Rin would come down early in the morning and make Sakura breakfast then come down in the afternoon to make diner for her. To thank Rin Sakura would help out at the shrine during the weekend and during her vacations when she didn't have rehearsal or gigs. Sakura ate her breakfast and looked at the clock on the opposite wall.

"SHIT!!" Sakura yelled as she notice the time, she had to meet her friends in ten minutes. Sakura ran back up to her bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly before running into her room and grabbing the new song she had stayed up all night working on. She ran back downstairs to the front door stopping to put on her combat boots. Then grabbing her keys she left locking the door behind her. She headed to her garage door, opening it to see her midnight black motorcycle. She pulled it out of the garage and closed the door. She put on her bulky black leather bikers jacket and black helmet and pulled the visor down. She hopped on her bike and started it up. She loved her motorcycle and wouldn't trade it for the world, her father given it to her in his will. She remembered when she was young her father used to suit her up and sit her in front and take her for a spin hen ever her could. Her mother would get so mad at him. She always said the Sakura could get hurt but when she saw the giant smile on her daughters face she would just shake her head and say that they would worry her to death some day.

Sakura smiled at the memory. She then rode out of the driveway to head to school hoping she wouldn't be late. She decided to take the short cut through the neighborhood that she normally went t around to get to school. She saw her turn come up and was getting ready to make the sharp turn when out of nowhere a black jag moved into her path. Sakura turned the motorcycle so she were to crash she wouldn't co headfirst. Sakura hit the breaks when she felt herself slowing down she stuck out her foot to help her stop. She heard a clunk and noticed she had accidentally kicked the door of the jag. She let her foot fall and put her head down as in a deep sigh of relief when she lost her balance and toppled over. _'Damn that hurt. I hope I didn't scratch the car or my bike.' _Sakura thought. She looked up when she heard a boy in the back seat yell at her.

"Hey are you alright?"

Sakura knew they wouldn't be able to understand her if she spoke and she didn't want to take off her helmet. So she just nodded to them before pushing the bike off her. She hopped back on and looked at the people in the car. There was a young girl driving with her blond hair in four ponytails, a young boy in the back seat that had brown spiky hair that had called out to her, but the boy in the front passenger seat that caught her attention. He had blood red hair that matched her nail polish and beautiful jade green eyes. She gave them a quick wave before speeding off. _'What a weird looking boy, but he was hot. Wait did I just think that . Wait what time did that clock say? Oh shit I'm going to be late. I hope Hinata doesn't get mad at me.' _Sakura thought as she picked up speed to get to school.

Sakura finally made it to school. She parked her bike in an available spot. She toke her helmet off then her jacket placing them in the compartment on the bike. She looked around the parking lot "I'm behind you, Sakura." Came Hinata's voice. Sakura jumped a little turning around.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"You're late Sakura. School is about to start, now we don't have enough time to go over the new song." Hinata said irritation evident in her voice.

"Sorry Hinata. I took the short cut but-If you took the short cut then why are you late?" Hinata asked cutting in. "You see this black jaguar came out of nowhere and I almost crashed , but we didn't. I stopped before we could collide. Then my bike toppled over and I had to push it off-What ever" Hinata said cutting her off again.

"Oh here is your schedule. We all have the same except for Neji, Lee, and Tenten of course."

"Great so how are all of the other Bad Asses?" Sakura had called her friends that because everyone else did. The group was sort of gothic, always got into fights, talked back to teachers, and always acted like total Asses. So the popular kids though up the nickname for them hoping to put them in their place, but they loved the name and took it with pride. "The groups fine. Hey want to start off the year by sticking to our horrible rep?"

"You mean go to the clearing and hang out till homeroom is finished?"

"Duh!"

"Alright, I thought you would never ask especially when you said we wouldn't have enough time to go over the new song."

"We don't but we're going to make time. Come on let's go!" Hinata said as she walked off. Sakura followed behind and finally noticed how much Hinata had changed over the summer, she didn't get to see her much because Hinata left to visit her grandparents in Sato. Hinata had gotten taller. She had grown out her hair till it stopped just above her waist, she had bangs and some strands curled that framed her eyes. She had on a black dress with lace lining the bottom, collar, and making two hearts around two bows. There were also some two layers of ruffled black fabric near the bottom with lace and bows, on the back was a giant black bow made out of the same fabric as the dress, there were light purple sleeves coming out of the dress. The same fabric and design as the sleeves were made into knee-high socks with black cross strap high heel shoes. The shoes just added to her height making her seem taller and more intimidating.

They went behind the school and followed the path through the bushes to a clearing where she saw all her friends sitting in their normal circle when some one had some news or in this case a new song to go over. She saw every one in their normal outfits. Naruto had on his normal black t-shirt with a blood red 'A' with a circle around it and dark green pants with a chain hanging off his right leg, he ha two wrist bands on, he wore his normal black skater shoes. _'Naruto always was more punk than Goth.'_ Sakura thought. She looked next to him to see Tenten, she was wearing her normal corset shirt that was maroon and black with a forest green mini mini skirt. Under the skirt was a pair of black shorts that connected to a black pair of leggings that were the same as the shorts. Where her legs showed she wore tights that were striped light purple and black. She had the same things as gloves that went a little past her elbows and cut of the hand part so it started at her wrists on her feet were her favorite boots with a slight heel. Her hair was in its normal two-bun style with a few pieces of hair falling loose. Next to her was Neji with his long hair tied at the bottom like normal with his black top hat on his head. He had a white dress shirt on with a black blazer that he buttoned in the middle, he wore black pats that had white stitches going over the legs with a skull and cross bones belt buckle, with a pair of normal black boots on. _They make a cut couple' _Tenten and Neji had been going out for about a year now. Next to Neji sat his best friend Lee. He wore a top hat like Neji's, he had on a long sleeved black shirt that had a rib cage on the torso with black cargo pants with green pockets and chains. He had on the same boots as Neji and a spiked bracelet.

Next to Lee was Kiba. He was wearing a long sleeved net shirt with a black and red vest over it. Normal black cargo pants and black skater shoes with red laces. Sakura saw he still had on his Inuzuka tribal marking on his cheeks and he had on a spiked collar. Next to him was Shino with his long black trench coat that buckled till it reached his waist where it was left open the collar covered his chin and mouth. He had a pair of black pants with some black boots, and he wore his normal sunglasses. _'I don't think I've ever seen Shino's eyes.' _Next to him was the lazy ass Shikamaru who wore a short sleeved net shirt and a pair of black sweats with some black skater shoes, his hair was up in it's normal up do. Sakura noticed that he had put red highlights in.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she sat down beside Shikamaru as Hinata sat next to her.

"Sup." They said in unison.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata said you wrote a new song. Do you have it?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, here it is" Sakura said as she put it in the middle of the group "but I don't have a title for it so I thought one you could come up with one." Before anyone could say anything there was a loud sound signaling that the PA system had turned on. "Would Sakura Haruno please report to the Main Office. And the rest of her group would you please go to your homerooms."

"Damn!" They said together.

"Hey Sakura what did you do?" asked Shikamaru standing up. "I have no idea! I just got here, I mean how could I have done something?" Sakura said as she stood up. They headed off towards the school as they entered the building they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Neji, Lee, and Tenten headed up stairs to their homeroom. The rest went strait to theirs while Sakura turned to head to the Main Office.

Sakura reached the main office and went in. "Hey Shizune." Sakura addressed the secretary.

"Hey Sakura! What did you do this time?"

"I don't know. I was just called down here."

"Then Tsunade probably want you. Go right in."

"Okay, see you later." Sakura said as she entered the principle's office. "Hello Tsunade."

"Good morning Sakura." Tsunade said looking up. Sakura felt eyes boring into her and looked in front of Tsunade's desk to see a boy with red hair and pale jade eyes staring at her. _'That's the boy from the passenger seat!'_ Sakura's eyes widened a fraction, but nothing else showed her surprise. Sakura looked back to Tsunade.

"So what did I do this time, Tsunade?"

"For once nothing Sakura. I need you to do me a favor."

"Why should I?"

"Because you owe me Sakura, for the free lessons. You know lessons for-Ok!!" Sakura said cutting of Tsunade while glaring at the busty woman.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I'm glad you see it my way, Sakura. I need you to escort a new student for me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Tsunade, but why me?"

"Because I think he would fit right in with you guys."

"If you say so" Sakura said in disbelieving tone.

"Good. I'd like you to meet Sabaku no Gaara." She said while motioning her hand towards the red head kid in the seat. "He just moved here from Suna and I would like you to show him around the school, make sure he gets to all his classes and knows the rules and how we do things around here. He is in the same grade as you so you shouldn't have any problems."

"Ok"

"Gaara" Tsunade motioned for him to stand up "I would like you to meet Haruno Sakura, I think you two should get along. Now if you don't mind Gaara I want a private word with Sakura if you would just hang with Shizune she will hand you your schedule and gym uniform." Gaara just stood up and left the room.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

"I just wanted to warn you Sakura. I have a report form his old school and apparently he used to get in a lot of fights and he's very strong. So I'm giving you permission to subdue him if he gets in any trouble."

"Subdue?"

"You know take him down with any means necessary. If that means hitting a pressure point or restraining him by force do it. Got it?"

"Got it. Tsunade may a I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is that why I'm his escort, because only the Bad Asses might be able to restrain him?"

"Yes and form what I'm told he is into a lot of things your interested in."

"Ok. Oh by the way Tsunade he seems familiar don't you think?"

"I'm actually surprised you remember him Sakura. You may remember him better as the Sand Storm Demon."

"_The _Sand Storm Demon. That was him? He's the most powerful Shidokun fighter from Suna! I remember fighting him in the tournament there. I still have the scar on my arm from when he broke it and you expect me to be friends with him!?"

"I don't expect you to make friends with him, but please he has had a rough past and he vents his anger through fighting others. Please just give him a chance and if he happens to become friends with you Bad Assess then Hey! That's just and extra bonus for him."

"Fine I'll give him a chance but if he pisses me off I'll take him down."

"I understand. Just let a few comments and actions slide, please?"

"Fine. Wait, do we still have training scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Yes at four o'clock after school."

"Right."

"Now get to class."

"Hai." Sakura started towards the door before being stopped by Tsunade's voice.

"Sakura. . . be careful."

"Don't worry even if he remembers who I am, I've gotten stronger." Sakura left before Tsunade could say anything more. When she got out she was Gaara wasn't in the room. "Shizune, where did Gaara go?"

"Hmm. . . Oh right he should be right outside the door."

"Ok, thanks."

"Sakura homeroom's almost over. Just go to first period."

"Ok Shizune. See you later."

"Hopefully not till tomorrow." Sakura just laughed as she walked out the door. As she came out she noticed Gaara to her left as she closed the door. He was leaning against the wall, his head lowered so he was looking at the ground. Sakura moved so she was standing in front of him.


	3. No name yet

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Gaara's thoughts**

**_[Gaara's inner/shakaku]_**

* * *

Chapter Three: (Can't think of a title)

Once Gaara got to school he and Konkuro got out of the car after saying goodbye to Temari they started to head to the Main Office like Temari had told them. They reached the office and entered to see a young woman with strait black hair sitting at a large desk. She looked up hearing the door open and gave them a warm smile. "Hello! You must be the kids from Suna. We were expecting you. Go on in to the principle's office." They both nodded then headed towards the office. When they entered they noticed a woman with long blond hair in two long pigtails, and of course the first thing Konkuro noticed was her very large brest once she stood up. Gaara noticed his line of sight and jabbed his heel into his brothers foot.

"She's our principle, _don't_ get any idea." Gara whispered in a harsh tone.

"You must be the transfer students from Suna, welcome."

"Hi, I'm Sabaku no Konkuro and this is my little brother Gaara."

"Nice to meet you. Please have a seat." She said as she motioned her hand towards the seats in front of her desk. "I'm your new principle but you can just call me Tsunade."

"Hello tsnade."

"Alright so now that that's over lets get to business." She pushed a button on whick looked like a little radio and spoke into it. "Would Ayame Kuyuaga please report to the main office." She released the button and faced the boys again. "So how long have you been in Konoha?"

"About six weeks now." Answered Konkuro.

"Are you finished unpacking yet?"

"Yes."

"Good." They heard the dor open and in entered a girl with read hair in pigtails waring a shirt with a scarf that looked like some sort of animal, she had on a skirt that also appered as a some sort of animal with some fur boots on her feet. "Konkuro this is Ayame. She will escort you around school and teach you all the ins and outs, and thre rules of the school. You may exit and see Shizune to get your schedule and gym uniform." Konkuro stood up and headed over to the girl.

"Hello Konkuro" the girl bowed "Please hurry we don't want to be late." She grabbed Konkuro's hand and pulled him out of the office closing the door behind them.

"So let's see your naime is Gaara right?" Tsunade said turning to face him. Gaara just nodded his head. Tsunade took out a folder and flipped through the pages. "Ahh. . .I have the perfect one for you." She looked at the clock and turned to the intercom again. "Would Sakura Haruno please report to the Main Office. And the rest fo her group would you please go to your homerooms." Tsunade looked at Gaara once more. "Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever heard of a band called Tainted Cherry Blossoms?"

"Yes, once. Some kid at my old school took a trip here and said he heard a band by that name. He said that they were pretty good. Why?"

"Oh no reason. But since you should try to go to one of their concerts. They are very good." Before they could go on the office door opened up. Gaara turned around to see a girl with short pink hair and gothic clothes on. **'Something about this girl seems familiar?'**

"Hello Tsunade."

"Good morning Sakura." Tsunade said looking up from Gaara to the girl. The girl felt eyes boring into her and looked down to see Gaara sitting in the chair. Her eyes widened a fraction from surprise but Gaara caught it. She looked back up to Tsunade.

"So what did I do this time, Tsunade?"

"For once nothing Sakura, I need you to do me a favor."

"Why should I?"

"Because you owe me Sakura, for the free lessons. You know lessons for-Ok!! So what do you need me to do?" the girl cut Tsunade off. "I'm glad you see it my way, Sakura. I need you to escort a new student for me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Tsunade, but why me?"

"Because I think he would fit right in with you guys."

"Alright, if you say so." The girl said skeptically.

"Good. I'd like you to meet Sabaku no Gaara." She said while motioning her hand to him. "He just moved here from Suna and I would like you to show him around the school, make sure he gets to all his classes and know the rules and how we do things around here. He is in the same grade as you so you shouldn't have any problems."

"Okay."

"Gaara" Tsunade said turning to him "I would like you to meet Haurno Sakura, she will be your tour guide. Now if you don't mind Gaara I want a private word with Sakura. If you would just head out ot Shizune, she will hand you your schedule and gym uniform." Gaara just stood up and left. Once he closed the door he saw that the woman who told him to go into the principle's office was the only one out there so he went up to her.

"Are you Shizune?"

"Yes I am. You must want your schedule and gym clothes, just tell me your name and I'll get them for you."

"Sabaku no Gaara." She turned to her computer and typed in his name and wited for a couple seconds.

"Ahh here it is. Let's see print." She clicked a button with her mouse the turned back to face Gaara. "You can pick up your schedule over there while I get your uniform." She turned and went behind a door that was behind the desk. Gaara looked to where Shizune had pointed and noticed there was a printer on a little table in the corner. He went over and found that his schedule was already finshed. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket when the woman came back. "Here you go." She said putting a bag on the desk. He walked back over and grabbed the bag. "In the corner of your schedule is your locker number and student ID number. You'll need it to buy lunch and get into certain events her at school and well that's it."

"Thanks. When the pink headed girl comes out tell her I'm in the hall."

"Ok." Gaara headed out in tho the hall to notice it was empty. He sided stepped to the left and leaned against the wall. He looked down at the floor and spaced out. **'Why does that girl seem so familiar? **_**[Who cares? She was HOT!]**_** Shut up! **_**[Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't think she was cute?]**_** No I don't. **_**[You're lying.]**_** No I'm not! **_**[ The fact that you're denying it make's it true, Ha!] **_Before Gaara could tell his inner voice to shut up a pair of black boots came into his line of vision. He looked up to see the pink haired girl from the office.

"What?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Hand it over." She stated bluntly while putting her hand out.

"What?" he asked in a more confused tone.

The girl sighed "Your schedule. Hand it over."

"Oh." Gaara stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with his schedule printed on it. She took it out of his hand and looked it over.

"Well that's convenient." She said as she started to walk away. Gaara took a few quick steps to catch up.

"What's convenient?"

"We have the same classes. Oh by the way." She stopped and faced him "The name's Sakura."

"Gaara."

"Let's see Shizune said that homeroom is almost over, so what's first period?" She asked herself as she looked at gaara's schedule. "First period is English with Kakashi as our teache. The room should be down this hall." She said as she pointed down a hallway to their right. "Oh wait you probably want to ddrop your sturff off at your locker." Sakura said as she finally noticed the bag Gaara held in his hand.

"Hn." Sakura looked back at his schedule and turned in the opposite direction with Gaara following.

"Hey Gaara can I ask you a question?"

"Other than that one I guess so."

"How long have you been registered here?" there were a couple moments of silence while Gaara thought about it.

"We moved in the middle of summer break so aobut the same time as that. Why?"

"Tsunade want's to make sure we see each other every day."

"What make you say that."

"I'm your tour guide, we have the same classes, and our lockers are next to each other." Sakura said as she pointed to Gaara's locker then hers.

"How do you know that it wasn't just a coincidence?"

"Because that is supposed to be my friend Hinata's locker. This whole row of lockers belong to the Bad Asses."

"The Bad Asses?"

"Yes, the Bad Asses. That's what everyone calls me and my friends. And no we are not gang we just don't fit in with the mold here so every one calls us the Bad Asses. It was supposed to take us down a notch, but we blew it back in their faces when we accepted the name." Sakura explained as she oened her locker and grabbed her English book. "Your English book is the blue one on the top."

"They organize your books for you?"

"Yeah it's a little weird but it helps when your in a hurry. Come on the bell will ring soon."

"HEY DO YOU HAVE A HALL PASS!" came unknown voice from behind them. Gaara and Sakura turned around to see a tall man with black hair cut into a bowl shape, wearing a green jump suit. "Oh it's you Sakura, should have know you would start the year off this way. And who are you?" Said the man looking at Gaara.

"Hello Gai-sensei, this is Gaara he's a new student here. And the only reason I'm this late is because Tsunade assigned me to escort him around and she had to give me my schedule and gym clothes, then we had to go to our lockers to grab our books and put our gym clothes away."

"Oh, well then just go to your first period class." Before sakura or Gaara could say anything else he turned on his heels and walked away. Gaara waited till the man turend the corner before he turned back to Sakura.

"You don't have your gym clothes or your schedule do you?"

"Nope. My friend Hinata already put my clothes in my gym locker and I don't need my schedule. I have a photographic memory and only had to look at her's because she has the same classes as both of us."

"Hn. Am I going to me the rest of the Bad Asses soon?"

"Well yes except for three since their a grade above us. The rest have the same schedule as us. Now come on I want to get to first period before 'They' get out here."

"Who are 'They'?"

"I'll tell you later." She said as she headed towards their first period class. When they reached the door to the class the bell rang. Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm and yanked him to the side of the door as it opened. "Here is your first lesson about the school. Don't ever stand in front of a door or to the side where it opens because no one cares if there's someone there. They will just open the door and hope that if it does hit some one that they won't block the door when they go down. Got it?"

"Got it." They waited till everyone exited the classroom before going in. Sakura led him to the back of the desk and into the right corner.

"The cool thing about the teachers here is that they let you chose wehre you sit, and this corner is the Bad Asses in all of the classes. We lost our friend Sai so you can sit in his seat. Is that Ok with you?"

"Sure. Where did he sit?"

"He sat in front of me." Sakura said as she sat down in the desk in the corner next to the wall. Gaara took the seat in front of her and turned around to face her.

"Sakura what is free period?"

"Oh I guess you didn't have that at your old school. Well free period here is like break. You can grab a snack in the cafeteria, or hang out in the fields around the school among other things." Gaara was going to ask what she did during the free period when a group of teenagers rushed in.

"Who are you?" asked a boy with red marks on his cheeks.

"And why are you talking to Sakura-Chan?" asked a boy with spiky blond hair.

"And why are you sitting in Sai's seat?" asked a girl with white eyes.

Gaara turned so he was facing the boy with red marks "My name is Sabaku no Gaara." He turned to the blond "I'm talking to Sakura because she was talking ot me." And finally he turned to the girl "And I'm sitting here because Sakura said I could." The group turned their heads to Sakura.

"Ill tell you when shino and Shikamaru get here. And speak of the devils." Everyone turned their heads to see two boy's walking in. One with a high collared coat and the other with their hair in a spiky ponytail. They came over to the group and looked at Gaara seeing him for the first time, then looking to Sakura with confused looks. "Sit." Was all she said, but they knew what she mant and took their normal seats. "Guys this is Gaara as some of you already know. He is new here and I am his escort and he's my new friend. So he will be hanging with us." Gaara turned to look at Sakura.

"We're friends?"

"Sure. What do you have a problem with that?"

"No it's just. . . I normally don't make friends easily."

"Well now you got a bunch of friends. The girl beside me is Hyuuga Hinata, the blond dobe in front of her is Uzumaki Naruto, in front him is Inuzuka Kiba. In front of you is Aburame Shino, and next to him is Nara Shikamaru. You will meet the other three at lunch."

"Hey sakura who's our teacher for this class?"

"It's Kakashi, why Hinata?"

"I was wondering why our teacher was ten minutes late to class and that explains it.'' Hinata turend to Gaara. "Kakashi-sensei is always late to class."

"Hn."

"Hey guys get ready to plug your ears." Shino said turning towards the group.

"Why?" Gaara asked turning to Sakura.

"Plug now, explain later." Before Gaara could ask again there was a loud screeching noise coming from the front of the classroom. Gaara plugged his ears as he turned his head to see girls lining up in front of the desks. At the door he could see a boy with black hair spiked in a weird style with obsidian eyes looking over the top of the girls' heads until they landed on Sakura. Gaara could see a smirk come across the guys face as he started to weave his way through the girls. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara could see Sakura slump down in her seat. Before he could turn to see her Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba stood up and formed a wall between the boy and Sakura and Hinata.

The boy stopped in front of them. He looked over their shoulders to Hinata and Sakura and smirked again. The boy looked back to the group of boys in front of him and gave each of them a glare before turning around and heading to the front of the classroom and sitting in a desk. The boys sat back down in their seats with hateful looks on their faces.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked looking back at Sakura. "That was the biggest bastard in the school, Uchiha Sasuke. He thinks he can have what ever he wants because his parents are loaded and he's the heir to Uchiha Corp. One of the biggest businesses in Japan. Every girl in our grade has a crush on him except for Hinata and me. And because of that fact he has his eyes set on us. And here is your second lesson: Stay away from him."

"Yeah the second he finds out you're with us he'll corner you and try to get you to join his group of slut fuckers." Naruto said with venom hanging off of the last two words. Gaara was about to ask what Naruto meant when their teacher finally entered.

"Alright I'm here now take your seats." Everyone that was standing ran to their seats. "Now you assignment and homework are to read pages one to twenty in your English books. Now you can read or do what ever you want as long as you don't destroy the classroom." Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk pulling out an orange book.

"That's it?" Gaara asked.

"Pretty much. That's the main reason Kakashi is the favorite teacher in all of the school." Kiba answered. Gaara nodded before looking down and started to finish a sketch in his notebook "Oh I almost forgot the band has a gig this Friday." Shikamaru said facing the group.

"Sweet Shikamaru! Where's it at?" sakura asked.

"At destiny at seven. You do a couple of songs and get off around nine. Is that good for you guys?"

"That works for me." Sakrua said.

"Me too!" the rest said.

"I'll have to ask father first, but I'm sure he'll be ok with it." Hinata said.

"Good, because with the money left from the summer gigs and this one we'll be able to get Kiba's drums fixed and Lee and Shino some new basses."

"That's totally awesome. I don't think my drums will last much longer." Kiba almost shouted.

"Yeah the strings on my bass keep breaking." Shino added.

"Hey Shikamaru don't you have to be twenty one to get into Destiny?" Sakura asked.

"Normally, but one of the owners herd us at that battle of the bands in the park over the summer and is giving us special permission to play. We just can't have any drinks with alcohol in it."

"Oh ok. So do you know how may songs we have to do so we can practice them?"

"Only about five or six." The bell rang and everyone got up form their seats and started to head to second period.

"Come on Gaara we have World Civ. next with Iruka-sensei." Sakura said

"Hmm. . . Oh ok." Gaara said snapping the notebook shut. He had completely tuned out and didn't even hear the bell.

"Oh hey Gaara if you want we can get you into Destiny with us?" Sakura offered as she led Gaara down the hall to Iruka's room.

"What's Destiny?"

"Your kidding me right, we just had a whole conversation about it."

"I tuned out after you explained who Kakashi is." Sakura sighed

"Destiny is this awesome club that normally only allowes people over twenty one, but we have a special in. The only rule is no alcohol drinks. So you want to come?"

"I guess. . .?" Gaara trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you could get my siblings into?"

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah my brother's eighteen and my sister's twenty."

"Cool, I'll ask Shikamaru if he can get a pass for you guys." They walked into their world civ. class and sat in the same spots. They went through the lesson and wrote down their assignments. The rest of the periods went pretty much the same. They were all thankful when the lunch bell finally rang at the end of fourth period. Sakura stood up gathering her books and was about to head out when she noticed Gaara was still sitting with his head on his desk. Sakura went back over to him.

"Hey Gaara that was the lunch bell, everyone else already went down to the lunch room." When Gaara didn't respond she loked closer and noticed that there were two wireds coming from his ears and leading down to the inside of his jacket. Sakura carefully grabbed one of the wires and yanked it out. Gaara sat strait up thinking that it was the teacher and he had been caught. He gave sent a cold glare at sakura when he saw that it was her.

"You know that hurt." He stated in a cold tone.

"Yeah i bet it did. But class is over and it's time for lunch. Hey what song were you listening to?" she asked as Garra took out hid iPod Nano and turned it off.

"Over and Over by Three Days Grace." Gaara stated as he put it back in his coat pocket and standing up and gathering his books.

"I love Three Days Grace!" Sakura exclaimed as the came up to their lockers. Gaara closed his locker and turned to face sakura. Sakura closed hers to find Gaara staring at her. "Yes?"

"Where's the lunch room?" Gaara asked while looking down.

"Follow me." Sakura grabbed his hand while trying to hide her laughter at his embaressment for asking the simple question. She led him down the hall and out a side door till the came to another building. Sakura pushed Gaara through the doors and was welcomed with the sound of hundreds of kids in conversations around a couple of tables. Gaara started to get a headache from all the noise and was about to leave when he spotted a guy coming closer to Sakura who was oblivious to the man approaching from behind as she tried to decide what she wanted for lunch. She did notice when Gaara took a step closer to her and she saw him tense up. _'What's up with him?'_

She jumped when someone from behind her put their hands on both her shoulders. She turned around ready to hit whoever it was when she noticed who it was. Gaara turned to see a young man who couldn't be more than two years older than him with white eyes. **'They look like Hinata's eyes.' **Gaara was sure Sakua was going to hit the guy when she turned but stopped shourt and took a couple seconds to see who it was. She unballed her fist and held it flat and smacked the guy on his upper arm.

"Geeze Neji! You scared me half to death." She said while giving the man a death glare.

"Sorry. The others are already at the clearing and we were wondering where you were." Neji turned his head finally noticing the red head next to Sakura. "And who might you be?"

"Is that the question of the day?" Gaara said, sarcasm very evident in his voice. Sakura giggled before answering Neji's question.

"Neji this is Gaara. He moved here from Suna and Tsunade assigned me to be his escourt and he is also my new friend." Sakura turned to Gaara. "Gaara this is my friend Hyuuga Neji, he's Hinata's cousin. He's one grade above us with our friends Tenten and Lee."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said extending his hand.

Gaara looked at the outstretched hand for a second before extending his own and giving a little nod. "Same."

"Come on you guys lets get some lunch. Wouldn't want to keep the other's waiting." Sakura said walking to the nearest line with the boys in tow. Gaara stood a couple feet away from the line looking for the rest of their group, or at least a spot big enough for three. Sakura came over to him while Neji payed for his lunch.

"Don't worry about finding a spot to sit we're allowed to eat outside and the Bad Asses claimed a clearing out there." Gaara just nodded as Neji started to lead them out of the building. They went around the back of the building and Gaara noticed the student parking lot near by, but what had caught his eye was a midnight black motorcycle like the one htat had almost crashed into his car this morning. **'I wonder if that's the same one?' **Gaara saw that Neji and sakura were heading towards a line of bushes that had a barely visible path leading through them. Gaara took a few quick steps to catch up. They traveled down the path a bit before coming to a clearing that was surrounded by trees with one big tree in the middle. Gaara noticed all his friends and two new people. A girl with dark brown hair in two buns which he guessed was Tenten, and a boy that reminded him of Guy-sensei which left him to be Lee.

"Hey you guys finally made it!" shouted Naruto as he saw the trio come into the clearing.

"Hey Neji!" sadid the new girl as she jumped off a branch of the middle tree and pecked him on the cheek.

Sakura turned to Gaara "This is my friend Tenten. And the Gai look-a-like is Lee."

Tenten turned to face Gaara "Hello."

"Hn."

They walked to the group and sat down in a circle with Gaara sitting next to Naruto with Sakura on his other side. "So we heard you grew up in Suna. What's it like there?" asked Tenten.

"Huh? Well it's not that exciting. It's very different from here." Gaara answered.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"The biggest difference is that there aren't any tree's. Suna is built in the middle of a desert. It's supper hot all the time so there's not a lot to do. We also get a lot of sand storms."

"Wow I can't even imagine my life with out trees." Kiba said.

"So how are you adjusting to life here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Better than you would think." Gaara answered. Everyone stared at Gaara curiosly. "Uh. . . well it's I geuss it's easier when you have someone with you."

"Oh yeah, you have a brother and sister don't you?" Sakura said.

"Yeah Temari's my older sister. She works at a movie theater near hear. And then there's my brother Konkuro-Wait" Tenten said cutting him off.

"Doe he have short brown hair and purple rings around his eyes?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's in my homeroom. He spent half the time hitting on me until I told him I had a boyfriend. He still tried till Neji threatened him. The whole time staring at my chest."

"*big sigh* yeah that sounds like Konkuro. Sorry, he's a big idot."

"No problem it was really funny." Tenten said giggling. Gaara heard the bell ring but he knew they were going to ingnore it from the anoucement this morning.

"Oh Shikamaru, do you think you could get a pass for Gaara's brother and sister to Destiny?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Thanks." Gaara said. Gaara was going to ask how they were going to get in but he was interrupted. **'That seems to be happening a lot today.'**

"Would Sakura Haruno's group please report to your sixth period class." Came shizune's voice.

"Is the P/A system really that loud?" Gaara asked Sakura.

"No, they put one in one of the trees out here." Sakura answered.

"So I'm going to guess you do this a lot."

"Yep!"

"Hey Sakura can I stay the night at your house?" tenten asked.

"Why? Did you get in another fight with your parents?"

"Na my mom got a new bikini and she always wears them around the house a for a couple days to break it in. If you were my friend you wouldn't put me through that kind of tourture."

"Yeah it's fine with me. I have to work at the shrine after school so you can hang in the house if you want."

"Hey can I help?"

"Kaede can probably find something for you."

They heard a beep followed by Tsunade's voice. "Sakura and friends get to sixth period now or I'll come down there and take you myself." Everyone immediately stood up. Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm.

"Come on that's _not_ an empty threat. She actually did it our first year." Gaara let himself get dragged to sixth period wondering how Tsunade dragged the whole group to one of their classes. They reached a hall and turned right while Tenten, Neji, and Lee went to the stair case and out of sight.

Sakura continued to drag Gaara to their next class; Art with Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

**Hello my people. Another long chapter! And yes this is a story in which Sasuke will be an evil bastard. Again flamers my house is still cold! I promise that there will be a lemon soon, but like I said before this is my first Fanfic and I'm still trying to organize my thoughts. So if anyone can help me I'm listening! And to anyone who doesn't like my story-What the hell are you doing in the third chapter and talk to the talking rabbit! *laughs manically***

**BTSBlossom Out! *Gives peace sign while trying to look though***


	4. Guess Who's Back

**'Gaara's thoughts'**

_'Sakura/Konkuro's thoughts'_

Last time:

Sakura continued to drag Gaara to their next class; Art with Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

Chapter Four: Guess Who's Back

They got to the door and took a quick breath before opening the door. Anko was at her desk going over earlier papers while the rest of the class were at their easels drawing or painting. Anko looked up form the pile of paper hearing her door open.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us."

"Against our will." Mumbled Naruto.

"Tsunade threaten you guys again?" they nodded their heads. "Alright take your seats at your easels and try to finish a picture. We're drawing something that makes us happy." Anko walked up to them to take a head count. "Oh and I see there's a new addition to the Bad Asses. You must be Gaara, I'm Anko. Don't worry my class is pretty easy as long as you turn in a picture that goes with that days theme you pretty much get an A. You probably already know where to sit. So go ahead and at least start on a picture." The group nodded and Sakura led Gaara to his seat.

"You guys don't seem like the drawing type." Gaara said as Sakura plopped him in his seat.

"We really aren't but it's the only elective that all of us can pass."

"Hn." Gaara turned to his easel and picked up a pencil. **'Draw something that makes us feel happy. What should I draw? Hm. . .I know.'** Gaara leaned forward and started his drawing closing his eyes to keep the picture in his head. When he thought he got everything down he opened his eyes. **'Looks good but something's missing, maybe if I add color?'** Gaara stood and headed over to a table that held paints and colored pencils. He took a quick look at what the group was drawing as he passed them.

Sakura had drawn a stage with instruments on it. Hinata was drawing the Bad Asses, he let a small smile slip when he saw Hinata had included him. Kiba was drawing a giant dog. Shino was drawing different types of bugs. **'Didn't Sakura mention he collected bugs?' **Shikamaru was using a light blue colored pencil to color a picture of a sky with fluffy clouds. Naruto was drawing what resembled a Shidoken tournament stadium. **'I should ask where classes are held, Temari always said I should go into Shidoken instead of going underground.'** Gaara reached the table and quickly looked it over for the colors he wanted. He found the exact shade of colors he needed. Gaara looked at the clock once he sat down, he had just enough time to color his picture before the class ended. He looked back at the picture. **'I know what's wrong! It's the eyes, there's no feeling.'** Gaara stood quickly and went back to the table to grab a few more colors. He finished coloring right when the bell rang.

"Alright every one just leave your supplies where they are and bring up your pictures." Anko announced to the class as everyone got up from their easels. Gaara added his finishing touches before he took the paper off the easel to hand it over. He took it up to the teacher and handed it over. Drawn on the paper was a boy with brown hair and eyes with a giant grin on his face, next to him as a girl dressed in purple with her blond hair in four ponytails. She had one arm sticking out with her fingers making a peace sing while her other arm was hanging over the boys shoulders with him in the same position.

Anko looked back up with a weird expression on her face. "Is there something wrong Anko-sensei?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"No! I was just surprised. This is very, very good Gaara. Who are these people?"

"The boy is my older brother who's in the grade above me. And the girl is my older sister who doesn't go to school anymore." **'They seem to be coming up a lot today.'**

"Why did you choose to draw them?"

"When ever I'm around them I cant help but feel happy. I went through a tough period back in Suna, but no matter how much I acted out they always cheer me up."

"What's your older brother's name?"

"Konkuro."

"Hmm. . . has a shirt that says 'This shirt was white when I bought it.' and make s a lot of jokes?"

"Yeah that's him. *Sigh* what did he do?"

Anko chuckled. "Oh nothing horrible. I had him for second period and caught him staring at my chest."

"Sorry about that. He's sort of a pervert."

"Yeah I guessed that when I saw him check out every girl's ass when they passed by him."

"He tends to do that. If you want him to stop just slap him in the back of his head. If that doesn't work call me down."

"How would that stop him if he's your older brother?"

"Uh. . . I take Shidoken classes and he doesn't." Anko started to laugh. Sakura came back in through the door wondering where Gaara was.

"There you are Gaara, come on we have free period next. By Anko-sensei!" Sakura said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. **'This seems to be happening a lot to.'**

Sakura was about to drag him up the flight of stairs from earlier when the P/A system came on.

"Would Sabaku no Konkuro and Gaara report to the Main Office." They heard Shizune's voice come through. Sakura let go of Gaara's hand and turned around to face him.

"I wonder what that's about. Um. . . you know how to get to the office from here right?" Gaara nodded his head. "Ok. I would walk you there but the Guys are waiting for me. Just have Tsunade call me down when your done and I'll take you to your next class. Okay?"

"Hn." Gaara turned around and headed in the direction of the office. Sakura watched him until he tuned the corner then headed up the stairs. She went down a hall till she came to a row of doors missing their numbers. They were old classrooms that the school didn't need anymore. Now they rented them out for club meetings. Hinata's father had rented out one and remodeled it to make another music studio so they could practice at school. Sakura pulled out a Kleenex and punched in the code for the number lock. They had expensive equipment in the room so they put in a special keypad lock so no one could break in. _'After all we do have a tendency to piss the kids off here.' _

"Come on Sakura we need to practice!" Kiba said as he sat down at his drums twirling the sticks between his fingers.

"Where's Gaara?" Neji asked as he sat down.

"He was called down to the office." Sakura answered tuning her guitar.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked as he finished the sound check on the mics.

"I don't know. He was just called down."

"Who cares? Let's just play!" Naruto said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara walked in to the office to see Konkuro already there. But what surprised him was who was sitting next to him. Temari. He started to worry when he noticed Temari was trying to hide the fact that she was panicking. He walked up to her. "Hey Tem, what's wrong?"

Temari bolted up when she heard Gaara's voice. She grabbed both of the boys' arms and dragged them out of the office with a quick yell of "They'll be back in a couple minutes." Shizune shot a worried look, but kept quiet. Temari dragged them out the front door and into the car that was waiting outside.

"Temari what's wrong!?" Konkuro yelled as she practically threw him into the back seat. She got into the car and gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. Gaara turned to Temari.

"Temari! Tell us what the hell is going on!?" Temari looked at Gaara through the corner of her eye then returned to staring strait ahead. "Well!?" Gaara was starting to freak out. Temari never acted this way, she was the rock in the family.

"He's back." She said it barely above a whisper. But to them those two words sounded like she had yelled them at the top of her lungs.

"W-w-what?" Konkuro stuttered.

"He found us." Temari said, fear evident in her voice.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

"I got a letter in the mail. It was going really slow in the theater, so the manager let some of us take a longer break. I ran home to grab a bite, and. . . there was a note taped to the door."

"What did it say?" asked Konkuro

" 'I'm back." There was a long silent pause. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Gaara stated.

"N-nothing. Nothing! You can't be serious Gaara?" Temari said turning to face Gaara.

"I am serious. All we have to fear right now is a stupid little note. And even though I've only been her one-day I already have a group of friends who want me here. Please Tem don't make us leave." Temari stared at Gaara. He could see the internal fight she was having. He looked back at Konkuro and begged with his eyes for his help.

"Uh. . . come on Temari how can we even be sure that it's him. Let's just wait a while."

"Yeah, let's just hang low for a little and wait for a bit. If something else comes up then we can move. I promise, but please Temari not yet." Temari looked back out the windshield.

"*big sigh* Fine. But the second we get any reason to think that he's coming we pick up and move no questions asked."

"Thank you Temari. I need to get back to school before I'm late for next period." Gaara started to get out of the car, then turned and kissed Temari on the cheek before getting out.

Temari put her hand on her cheek and looked at Konkuro through the review mirror. "Do you really think we should stay?"

"The truth, no. But the only time I've ever seen Gaara this happy was when he learned we had enough money to move away from that hell hole we called home."

"Your right. Konkuro when you get home today make sure you lock everything and keep the blinds closed."

"Alright."

"You better go to I don't want you to be late. I also have to get back to work."

"Are you going to alright Tem?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks Kuro." Konkuro got out of the car and watched Temari drive off. He walked in to the school in time to see Gaara getting dragged off by a girl with pastel pink hair. He couldn't believe it Gaara was actually smiling and letting himself be dragged off.

"_He's happy. He's actually happy. You better no screw this up you bastard." _Konkuro thought as he entered the main office, with one whispered word not even he could hear.

"Yashamaru."

* * *

**Ok there's the fourth chapter! I'm sorry if it's short, but like I keep saying first fic and I'm still having trouble organizing my thoughts. Thanks for the reviews people. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. And I still promise that I'll get a lemon or two in the story but I'm the type that needs to build up to that. I'll try my hardest to get it out as soon as possible. For any flamers out there I'm still waiting in the cold ha ha ha! And if you don't like my story: 1. why the hell did you just finish the fourth chapter & 2. you can talk to the talking fish (the rabbit died. *cries hysterically*)**

**BTSBlossom Out! *continues to cry over grave for rabbit***


	5. Please Read!

**I know I'm not supposed to do this but I couldn't think of another way. I'm really sorry but I'm having total writer's block. That's why I haven't updated in so long. Just when I thought that I had another chapter I realized that I was bored with the story. So I'm going to stop. I'm terribly sorry to everyone who has been patiently waiting for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you really gave me enough courage to submit a second chapter. Again I'm sorry about the story. I already have an idea for a second story, so hopefully I'll be able to finish that one. Thanks again for all the reviews and one more time I'm sorry, but I just can't finish the story. Also if someone would be kind enough to pre-read and help me with my next story just leave a comment in a review. Please and Supper Thank you.**

**BTSBlossom Out! **

**P.S. The talking fish says sorry too. Oh! And so does the talking rabbit's ghost.**


End file.
